October 30th - Fest XV, Bo Diddley Plaza, Gainesville, FL
Setlists Less Than Jake Setlist #The Ghosts of Me and You #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Plastic Cup Politics #Sugar in Your Gas Tank #Automatic #Dopeman #How's My Driving, Doug Hastings? #Overrated (Everything Is) #The Science of Selling Yourself Short #History of a Boring Town #Great American Sharpshooter #Scott Farcas Takes it on the Chin #Good Enough #Look What Happened #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #Gainesville Rock City Coffee Project Setlist #Battle Scars #Easy Does It #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose #I Will Run #Anxiety and the Coconut Bar #Concrete Boots #Day, Night, and Everything In Between #A.M. P.M. #Big Trouble in Little Gainesville #This is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less #Oh, Sweet Pickle Lineup Bo Diddley Plaza *12:30 - Cayetana *1:30 - Jeff Rosenstock *2:30 - RVIVR *3:30 - The Smith Street Band *4:30 - AJJ *5:30 - Pup *6:30 - A Wilhelm Scream *7:30 - Masked Intruder *8:30 - Less Than Jake Big Lou's *1:30 - Coffee Project *2:10 - Jason Guy Smiley *2:50 - Jonathan Coody *3:30 - Kepi Ghoulie *4:10 - KJ Jansen *4:50 - $2 Cheech *5:30 - Scott Reynolds Boca Fiesta *9:30 - Dowsing *10:30 - Oso Oso *11:30 - You Blew It! Cowboys *4:30 - Fest Wrestling Showcase *8:40 - The Randy Savages *9:30 - Mac Sabbath Durty Nelly's *12:30 - Walter, Etc. *1:20 - I'm Glad It's You *2:10 - Sports *3:00 - Hodera *3:50 - Vasudeva *4:40 - Mannequin Pussy *5:30 - La Peche *6:20 - Ceramicats *7:10 - Museum Mouth *8:00 - Partial Traces *8:50 - Pity Party *9:40 - Drug *10:30 - Amanda X *11:20 - Heat Rash High Dive *1:10 - Golden Pelicans *2:00 - Sonic Avenues *2:50 - Wet Nurse *3:40 - Mean Jeans *4:50 - Pink Razors *5:50 - Gunmoll *6:50 - Radon *7:50 - Tenement *8:50 - Big Eyes *9:50 - The Copyrights *10:50 - F.Y.P. *11:30 - Off With Their Heads Loosey's *12:00 - DFMK *12:50 - The Caulfield Cult *1:40 - Holy Pinto *2:30 - Billy Liar *3:20 - Lemmiwinks *4:10 - Daria *5:00 - The Winter Passing *5:50 - Kamikaze Girls *6:40 - Jake and the Jellyfish *7:30 - Ducking Punches *8:20 - Hughes and the Saturation *9:10 - Irish Handcuffs *10:00 - Ghouls *10:50 - No Fun *11:40 - Andrew Cream *12:30 - Traverse *1:20 - Aerial Salad Market Street Pub *12:20 - Hideout *1:10 - Sarchasm *2:00 - Kid You Not *2:50 - Protagonist *3:40 - Boardroom Heroes *4:30 - The Decline *5:20 - Remainders *6:10 - Horrible Things *7:00 - Mikey Erg *7:50 - Keep Flying *8:40 - Get Dead *9:30 - Caskitt *10:20 - World's Scariest Police Chases *11:10 - Damage Done *12:00 - Jeff Rosenstock Palomino *12:40 - You Vandal *1:30 - Friendship Commanders *2:20 - What Gives *3:10 - Ratboys *4:00 - Pictures of Vernon *4:50 - Bong Mountain *5:40 - The Otis Wolves *6:30 - Alaska *7:20 - All People *8:10 - Recreational Drugs Rockey's Piano Bar *5:50 - Henrietta *6:40 - Jabber *7:30 - Runaway Brother *8:20 - Coaster *9:10 - Look Mexico *10:00 - Warren Franklin and the Founding Fathers *10:50 - Katie Ellen *11:40 - Sundials *12:30 - Hold Tight! Rockey's Comedy Showcase *1:15 - Rara Imler *1:23 - Shaw Smith *1:31 - Ryan Darling *1:39 - Jen Lenny *1:47 - Cameron Tyson *1:55 - Mara Wiles *2:03 - Gabe Koury *2:11 - Kevin O'Brien *2:19 - Ryan de la Garza *2:27 - Kevin Tit *2:35 - Heather Shaw *2:43 - AJ Gill *2:51 - Olive Lynch *2:59 - Ian Douglas Terry *3:07 - Nicole Conlan *3:15 - Andrew Michael *3:23 - Kyle Kinane Tall Paul's *3:00 - Hard Luck Society *3:50 - Sinners and Saints *4:40 - Fire Next Time *5:30 - Everymen *6:20 - The Right Here *7:10 - Rivernecks *8:00 - The Ones to Blame *8:50 - The Enablers *9:40 - Have Gun, Will Travel The Atlantic *2:50 - Kids *3:40 - Bitemarks *4:30 - Dredger *5:20 - Die Choking *6:10 - Department of Correction *7:00 - Meatwound *7:50 - House of Lightning *8:40 - Amygdala *9:30 - Night Witch *10:20 - Super Unison The Wooly *2:20 - Frameworks *3:20 - Choke Up *4:20 - Such Gold *5:20 - Creepoid *6:20 - Twelve Hour Turn *7:20 - United Nations *8:20 - J. Robbins *9:20 - Planes Mistaken for Stars *10:25 - Torche Whiskey House *1:30 - Andrew Paley *2:10 - Dead Broke *2:50 - Alone in Dead Bars *3:30 - Not Half Bad *4:10 - Georgia Maq *4:50 - MakeWar *5:30 - Keep Flying *6:10 - Mitchell *6:50 - Better Now *7:30 - Lauren Denitzio Category: Shows Category:Coffee Project Shows